Tobi Funny Story
by AlexAkatsukiDragon
Summary: What happens when Tobi asks what bad words ? A/N. You must read the whole thing to be able to get it.
1. Kakuzu

Tobi was skipping around the Akatsuki hideout when he came to Kakuzu's room, where the money lover was counting his money(yet agiain).

"What the!? I had more money last time, I hope that dumbass Hidan didn't steal any" Tobi being the nosy and annoying person he is, skipped into the room and sat beside Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu-sempai! What does ass mean?" Kakuzu gave him the you gotta be kidding me look, and tried to think of an excuse. After all Leader-Sama wouldn't be happy if he gave him "unnecessary information. He said

"well… ummmm its means money, it means money, get out of my room" he said as he looked at his money.

Tobi said "Oh, I understand now, thank you Kakuzu-sempai" He skipped away, until he ran into…


	2. Zetsu and Hidan

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID JASHIN WORSHIPER!"

"WHY DON'T YOU SUCK MY DICK AND QUIT ACTING LIKE A BITCH YOU DAMN PLANT!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL EAT-"

"Hey! Hidan-san, Zetsu-san!" Tobi yelled out as he interrupted the arguing Hidan and the black side of Zetsu for who knows what reason as Tobi ran in between them.

"What the hell do you want Tobi!?" Hidan yelled, obviously annoyed with Tobi for interfering with his argument towards the plant-like Akatuski member

"Tobi wants to know what 'Bitch', 'Bastard' and 'Dick' mean?" Tobi asked making Hidan and Zetsu give awkward glances at each other. They knew the consequences of what will happen if Leader heard they gave Tobi the 'Information' of those three words. And it wasn't pretty.

"UMMMM" they both said.

"Well Tobi, A 'Bitch" is… how you… describe a woman, and a 'bastard' is… how you describe a man." Said the White Side of Zetsu, smirking at Hidan.

"Ok, but what does 'dick' mean?"Tobi said very cheerfully at the potty mouthed Jashin worshipper.

"Dick means… its how you describe ZETSU"S FACE!" said a now laughing Hidan.

Zetsu glared at his soon to be lunch.

"Okay, Tobi knows now, Bye Hidan and Zetsu-Sempai" said Tobi and started to skip outside until…


	3. Itachi and Kisame

He overhead Kisame and Itachi, who just came back from a mission.

"Dude, Itachi, all of the missions Leader-sama is giving us is shit"

The Sharingan user nodded. "I agree"

"Itachi and KIsame-san" Tobi shouted out to the duo.

KIsame muttered, "I can't take any of his SHIT either"

"What does shit mean?" Tobi asked innocently as Itachi and Kisame gave each other weird glances towards each other at his awkward question. They both started to think of a good excuse to give to Tobi. Because lord knows what Leader will do to them if he found out they have been giving Tobi 'inappropriate' information. Kisame then looked back at Tobi, scratching the back of his head.

"Well Tobi…'shit'.. is…. Uhhh… complementing?... Yes! Complimenting someone!" Kisame said which was the first thing that popped into his head. Tobi then gasped in excitement as he looked at Itachi who just nodded in agreement of Kisame's 'explanation'. Tobi then jumped up excitedly.

"Tobi understands now! Thank you Kismae and Itachi-san!"

Tobi skipped away and entered the kitchen, encountering our favorite blond artist.


	4. Deidara

"I still can't believe that they said I should make dinner just because I look like a girl,un" And Deidara started to cooked.

"AHHH FUCK!" Poor Deidara burned his finger on the stove.

"Deidara-sempai! Tobi wants to know! What is 'Fuck'?" Tobi asked excitedly as Deidara stopped shaking his burned finger and looked at Tobi wide-eyed. He then thought about it for a moment as he imagined what Leader would do to him if he gave Tobi THAT kind of information. Deidara then wrapped his hand on the apron he had on, yes he was wearing an apron, to relieve the stinging, buring pain on his finger.

"Uhhh… Well Tobi.. 'Fuck is…" Deidara thought about it for a moment as he then looked down at the cursed chicked that was now lop sided in the oven as he then looked back at Tobi, then back at the chicken, then back at Tobi as he had an idea.

"Well Tobi…'Fuck' is a way of cooking a chicken, un!" Deidara explained as he then quickly kicked the oven door shut, fearing he may burn himself again. Tobi then nodded excitedly.

"Ahh Tobi gets it now! Thank you Deidara-sempai!" Tobi yelled as he then quickly skipped out of the kitchen before the blonde artist could say anything else. Tobi was now skipping across the hallway of the Akatsuki base as…..


	5. Konan and Pein

He saw Konan and Pein coming back from their mission.

"I hope the members didn't make a mess of the hideout…" Pein said

"Look! There's Tobi! Let's ask him what happened while we were gone." Said Konan. Pein nodded and went up to Tobi

"Tobi. What happened while we were gone. Is everyone still alive… -_-" Said Pein

"Hello Bitch and Bastard,

Kakuzu is counting his ass. Hidan is yelling at Zetsu's dick. Kisame is shiting on Itachi. And Deidara is fucking the chicken!" Said Tobi happily.

Pein had a anime vein popping out of his head and Konan fainted.

YOU ENJOY? COMMENT, LIKE AND FOLLOW Leave Reviews about what you thought of my sense of humor - very fucked up. :P

~AlexAkatsukiDragon


End file.
